Love Letters From You
by Prisket
Summary: AU Kagome waits for Inuyasha to return from the war in Vietnam. Her only way in having any contact with him is through the letters they write to each other. Little does she know that the words that capture her heart in each letter are not Inuyasha's.
1. Chapter 1

Love Letters from You

by: Prisket .

disclaimer: don't own any of it, even for future chaps I dun own ne of the quotes, unless stated.

A/N: okie, so here goes my 1st Sesshoumaru and Kagome story, and quite frankly, my 2nd Inuyasha fic, so if I fuck up on nething, I don't care ;; it's fiction, you don't have to be completely true in fiction...kindda - but I know the rankings are right, I went online and checked it all out before I started writing, everything else...I'm not really sure...whoops if I'm wrong and sorry if anything is misspelled b/c I wrote this when I didn't have my contacts in, so I'm partially blind, and I don't want to give myself a headache from leanin too close to the screen, I'll shut up now. Happy reading!

Chapter 1

His grasp tightened around the small silver locket as pain shot throughout his whole

body. His breaths were shorter, more weak, and he was trying everything to keep

himself alive. He was striving on a memory of her, he wanted to live just to see her again,

the woman who possessed that locket with her picture in it. He lifted up his other hand,

his blood covering every inch of it, and he winced in pain. The blood from the wound on

his side seeped through his clothes and pooled in the damp grass. He struggled to move,

to get up, to at least do something. His head lifted up part way, only to stare at his

bloodied hand a little longer. He lost, he lost everything, only one strand was left

of his life. His head fell back onto the grass and he took his last breath, regretting that he

couldn't fulfill his last thought; he wanted to see her again just to tell her that he loved her.

His hand fell at his side, landing in the bloodied pool. The sounds of the battle rang out,

gun fire, screams, and the mist of the night blanketed it all. The mist of death consumed

all.

"Lieutenant?"

Sesshoumaru looked up from the map sprawled out on the table in front of him.

"What is it? I'm busy."

The soldier entered into the tent, the flap closing behind him, the dim light from the lamps

created an ethereal look around the large beige tent. He saluted.

"Sir, the Sergeant's team just came back from the field."

Seeshoumaru straightened up,

"As you were. It took them long enough, their status?"

The soldier shifted, his hand finding its place back to his side. He cleared his throat,

" Five wounded and two dead, sir."

Sesshoumaru's defiant posture did not once fault as his eyes narrowed at the lanky man,

"Why is it, soldier, that you are making this report and not the Sergeant?"

As if on cue, the brown haired man shifted again,

"Sir, the Sergeant was one of the men killed."

For a brief while shock spread through the Lieutenant's face. The other two soldiers on

either side of him had the same expression. What was being discussed five minutes

earlier was forgotten when Sesshoumaru and the three soldiers walked down to the

medical tent.

The flap closed shut behind the three of them as the scene unfolded in front of them. It

was more frequent seeing soldiers sitting on the beds with their heads in their hands,

calming themselves from the trauma, this was Nam, they started out sane, then they

slowly began to unravel here. Others were babbling, then others were laid on the beds,

bloodied arms, legs, faces, stomachs. Then there were two covered by sheets.

Sesshoumaru made his way to the last two bunks. The other three soldiers stood their

posts. He heard the rants of the soldiers as he passed,

"Please, dear god, help me through this, please let me live to see my family..."

"You can't see them, man, they're everywhere, they are the night..."

"I don't want to die here, I don't want to die here..."

"I hate this fuckin' place, it's drivin' me insane..."

To him, they all started to sound the same, no one wanted to die, no one wanted to be

there, no one wanted to lose themselves. He stood in between the two beds, he turned

to one and threw the blood speckled sheet down, only to reveal the first dead soldier,

half his skull missing and his arm completely ravaged. He then turned to the other bed

and repeated the same action, this time revealing the sergeant, a hole residing in his side.

Sesshoumaru stared at him,

'_He must have bled to death.'_

He turned his head to the side, noticing the sergeants hand clasping something.

Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled at his hand, prying his cold lifeless finger apart to

reveal a stained silver locket. He pulled the locket out of his grasp and looked at him,

'_Inuyasha. You fool.'_

Sesshoumaru had returned to his tent and sat down at the table he was at before. He

tossed the locket on top of the map and leaned back, his eyes never leaving the metal

heart. Curious, he leaned forward and picked it up, the cool metal touched his fingertips

and the chain laced around his fingers. Dried blood spotted the metal as it dimly shone in

the light. He went to open it when one of the soldiers entered the tent and saluted,

"Lieutenant."

Sesshoumaru nodded at the husky blond haired man, and the soldier placed his hand at

his side,

" Permission to speak freely, sir?"

Sesshoumaru placed the locket back on top of the map,

"Granted."

The soldier cleared his throat,

"I was just wondering, sir, you just lost your brother, aren't you going to do anything

about it?"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, putting his hands on the table, one on top of the other,

"Like what, soldier? I will inform the Captain about a replacement for the Sergeant and

any of the other men needing to leave and the other that is currently dead. If you expect

me to grieve, you are certainly mistaken. This is war, I do not have the time to grieve for

every soldier that has passed, relative or not."

The man nodded,

"Of course, sir..."

Sesshoumaru raised his brow,

"Was there something else, soldier?"

The blond grabbed an envelope out of his jacket and walked up to the table and placed

it in front of Sesshoumaru's hands,

"This, sir. It was lying on top of the Sergeants bag, he was going to read it when he got

back, he was...he was saving it for later. It's a letter from his fiancé. I know that the

relatives of the deceased are supposed to get letters in notifying them of their loss, but I

was thinking, since you know her, and that she was going to be your sister-in-law, that

possibly you could inform her yourself. It might make it a little more bearable than a

complete stranger telling her."

Sesshoumaru straightened up,

"Now let me ask you, soldier, why is it that you care?"

The man did a small smile and a slight laugh,

"Well, sir. That woman is one hell of a cook and it was really nice of her to throw a big

party for us before we left for this journey into insanity. I'd hate to think about her

reaction when she finds out, but at least it gives me more comfort if you tell her than

someone else."

Sesshoumaru noticed how quickly the soldier's expression changed to a more serious

one, and he cleared his throat,

"I must do what I am required to do, soldier. As I am your ranking officer, I myself have

a ranking officer that I have to report to, this matter is out of my hands after I tell the

Captain."

The man slammed his hands on the table,

"But sir! Even you and the Captain have a good relationship. Hell, he would let you

inform her, he knows how to pull the right strings! I just hate to think about that sweet girl

and all this shit she's put up with lately only to have this on her head too..."

He was cut short when Sesshoumaru got out of his chair and was a few inches away

from his face,

"You are out of line soldier! If I hear another word out of your mouth about this situation

I will report you to General Naraku for being a disturbance and have him deal with you. I

will have no tolerance for such stupidity as yours in my platoon. Do you understand?"

The soldier straightened up, his face became placid,

"Very well. Sir."

He saluted, and Sesshoumaru waved his hand,

"Dismissed. Get the hell out of here."

The large man turned on his heel and walked out of the tent. Sesshoumaru fell back into

his chair and sighed. He hated having control over idiots. He leaned forwards and picked

up the letter. Instead of having the curiosity to open up the locket, it opened the letter

instead. Unfolding it's contents he read it,

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_Sorry, it's been such a long time since I wrote, I hope this letter finds you. I pray _

_that you are doing well, and that you are surviving each day. So much has _

_happened, __and not all of it good. I wish I could write you a letter filled with _

_something great this __time, but, yet again, nothing extraordinary has come to find _

_me. I hope you're sitting __down for this one, it's the biggest tragedy. I have no _

_simple way to put this, so I'll be __straight forward. My dear Inuyasha, I've lost the _

_baby. _

_ Three days ago, I miscarried. I've just collected the sanity to write you this _

_letter, __I apologize for the tears and if they smudged any of the words, even when I _

_think I am __better, I begin to cry. Everyone has been so nice, and it hurts me that _

_they are straining __themselves for me. The only thing that makes me feel better is _

_knowing that I will see you __again. Sango wants to put together a big coming home _

_party, she's already planning it __now, even though we have no clue when it's going _

_to be over. I'll promise you this, it's __going to be great, it's going to be the best time _

_you ever had. _

_ Oh, also, Rin says hello to your brother, I hope he is doing well too. She misses _

_him so much, I'm not even enough for her, I can't do some of the things he does to _

_make __her happy, sometimes I think my hair is going to fall out because of her, but _

_still, she's so __much fun to have around. Well, I hate to cut this letter short, but I _

_have to run out to the __store before the riot begins again, they never give up, I _

_swear it's seems like such a __waste, even though I want to be there with them and _

_bring everyone home. I look forward __to your next letter. I can't wait until you _

_come home, Inuyasha. I have faith in you that __you will return to me._

_Love,_

_ Kagome _

_P.S. what do you think about the summer? Would a summer wedding be nice, or _

_do you __think we should stay with spring? I'm just worried that it will rain during _

_the spring. __Write back soon, please, before I start to think the worst._

Sesshoumaru threw the letter onto the table and growled,

"Naive twit."

He sighed, it wasn't his place to tell her and he was going to stay with that, even though

he didn't want to admit to himself that her words struck him, not to mention the dried

tears on the paper. She had been crying the whole time she wrote the letter, and her

ways of changing the subject were so obvious it was moronic. Still, still, she cared, and

that's what made him sick, even more than when she expected Inuyasha to return to her,

her caring about him, Sesshoumaru. Even if she only wished for his well being, it was the

fact that she was taking care of Rin. She openly accepted to do it. It's not like Rin

wasn't used to it, he was in the army, he was always gone, but still, for this she wanted

to take Rin. The girl was his responsibility, not Kagome's, it was his cousin on his

mother's side of the family, no relation to Inuyasha what so ever, but still, that woman

considered her as such since he was in care of her. She considered her as her little sister,

maybe even more like her own now than anything. He banged his fist on the table. His

own personal battle was beginning in his mind, he knew it was out of his hands, but that

damn woman. The only reason he wanted to deny himself of being right was only for

Rin's sake. That stupid woman was already putting the girl through hell what with all of

her problems, and now that she just lost her child that was Inuyasha's, Rin must be

suffering too. He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want Kagome to know that Inuyasha

was dead. He didn't want that fool making herself miserable even more, and possibly

hurting Rin. Damn her for taking Rin, if she wouldn't have, it wouldn't have bothered him

as much. He didn't want her fucking up Rin when she's not even hers to do such.

He didn't want to come home to a little girl that's mute all over again because of his

brother's bitch.

He closed his eyes, for once, he didn't know what to do.

Damn Inuyasha for placing this burden on his shoulders. Damn Inuyasha for being

engaged to such a twit. Damn him.

a/n O.o, I dunno, for sum reason, the ending seemed repetitive, oh well. And I'm pretty shocked, this is the very 1st PG13 thing I've written, there barely isn't any violence, and no sex, maybe implications , and a few foul words...but wow, I amazed myself, I always write R stuff ;; hope you enjoyed! btw- I suck at titles and I wish I could come up w/something that has more grandeur and more meaning to it . ok, and the other thing I just realized...they really treat Sesshoumaru like a general, but I mean, c'mon...u know how that demon is, wouldn't he have the utmost respect out of any one no matter what rank? I could be wrong ;;


	2. Chapter 2

Love Letters From You

Chapter 2

by: Prisket -

disclaimer: none of the few selected quotes in the letter belong to me, Inuyasha and it's respected characters do not belong to me...(can't always get what u want) but all other characters I have created and they are mine, a bunch of horny soldiers -

a/n: okie, sorry if it drags - there is a point that I'm trying to get to that leads up to the end, newayz...happy reading

The next day was drab. The sky was over cast, threatening to rain. A few of the

men gathered outside, trying to make light of things with those that fought the previous

night. They sat on the ground, smoking their stale cigarettes and telling jokes and going

on about their letters they got from their families or girls. The rest were with the

wounded, playing cards and sneaking drinks from bottles of booze that they brought

with, harassing the nurses and getting scolded by the doctor. All of them had the same

thing on their mind though, where were they going from here, what was going to happen?

Sesshoumaru rummaged through his things, getting everything in order, packing up for

their leave. They would hit another base by evening, they would have no new sergeant or

any new soldiers unless strongly needed, it was just them for now. Through all this time

he was now down to 31 men, and it disgusted him that he lost nine already, especially

Inuyasha. He brushed it off as quickly as he thought of it, it's their own damn faults for

being careless, especially in this place. That was the problem though, in this place you

didn't know if you were doing something right or wrong, you could be firing into the dark

at a bunch of trees, the things you could be hearing would just be your imagination.

Vietnam was the epitome of hell. He finished packing his things and went out to tell the

rest of the platoon what the plan would be. They all groaned and bitched once they

heard, but making a strong point that they would get killed if they were caught traveling at

night made them get up and move. All in all, they were happy they were getting the hell

out of there.

He walked around, watching his platoon, folding their things, shoving it in their bags,

making jokes and talking up a storm. The only thing he could think of now was his own

situation. He had a horrible night of sleep, deciding whether or not to tell her. Whether or

not to tell Kagome the truth, or live a lie. It was at that point his mind wandered off to a

conversation two of his men were having, when he heard Inuyasha's name.

"God, man, I feel sorry for his fiancee. A sweet girl like that and here he's pullin' this

shit."

One of the men laughed while shoving his underwear into his pack,

"Got that straight, Jones. Jesus Christ, all these letters come in and shit with her going on

about what's happening at home and how is he doing. She fucking cared. There he goes

and screws another girl."

The blond haired soldier that visited Sesshoumaru the night before spoke up,

"You know, she lost that kid she was supposed to have with him."

Everyone stopped packing their things and looked at him, in turn he nodded. Jones threw

his belongings on top of his bag,

"You mean to tell me that after the second time of tryin' she lost it? That girl doesn't

have any luck what so ever. First, he has to go off to war before they get married.

Second, she loses the kid she was supposed to have with him..."

One of the men cut him off,

"Isn't that the reason she was marrying him in the first place?"

Jones shook his head,

"Nah, what I heard from Miroku, Kagome loved him to death and he loved her too."

One of the other men butt in,

"Apparently not enough if he was fucking that nurse. Didn't he love her too?"

Jones continued,

"Yah, that too. That's the third one, him screwin' that nurse. Then the fourth one, him

dyin' on her. Not to mention, think of that other girl, she'll probably be down about that

too."

The blond shoved the rest of his belongings into his bag,

"What was that nurses name again?"

The dark haired man finished arranging his underwear and answered,

"Kikyou. And even I gotta admit, she was pretty damn cute, but to do that to his

fiancee."

Jones shrugged,

"I like Kagome, really I do, that girl is sweet like candy, but I guess the sergeant wanted

a little more than what he had. Probably couldn't stand not bein' without a woman for

this long."

All the men looked at him before they started tossing articles of clothing and tin cups

along with other accessories at him, one of them yelled over the argumentation,

"Hell! We all can't stand being without a woman! Still, we don't do that to our girls, just

so we can get laid."

The husky blond was the next to speak up,

"I'm glad im staying sex free, because believe me, the next time I see my girl, we are not

gonna leave the bedroom for days."

The all laughed, then Jones shot one back,

"I don't think your girl can last that long, sparky, you'll be shit outta luck when she

passes out and you're still wanting to go. You just might have to do what you've been

doin' here, makin' best friends with your right hand."

Sesshoumaru heard enough and he walked away with the laughter coming from the tents

fading away. He stopped at the top of the valley, before it swooped down into a horrible

pit that lead to the mass of trees. The wind blew the grass and it rippled, looking like

green waves, and the trees rustled, sounding like voices speaking out. This complicated

things even more. He had forgotten about his half brothers love affair with the nurse. He

wanted to forget it, it disgusted him, not only was his half brother a pig, but the woman

looked like Kagome. Now the battle raging in his mind was worse. His conscious was

telling him no, but his sense of mind on what's right or wrong was telling him that it

wasn't his problem. He whispered a silent thank you as Jones came running up, breaking

his concentration.

"Lieutenant! The Captain's here with the jeeps, ready to go sir!"

Sesshoumaru's back was still towards Jones,

"Well, what are you waiting for? Move out."

Jones' hand left it's place from in front of him,

"Sir?"

Sesshoumaru sighed in aggravation,

"By the time you idiots get situated I'll be out there ready to leave."

Jones nodded and saluted,

"Very well, sir."

He turned on his heel and ran back to camp, getting ready with the others. Sesshoumaru

rubbed his eyes with his hand, he disliked that man so much, he had too much energy

and it was going to get him killed some day. A breeze passed by him. How much he

hated this place. How much he hated the smell of it.

They arrived at their new camp by evening, the soldiers getting out of the jeeps

relieved that they didn't have to walk for miles were soon complaining about what a shit

hole they were at this time. It was worse than the last place they were stationed at. True,

there was a road this time around, but they were surrounded by swamp, days of rain that

filled up the area. One of the soldiers jabbed another,

"You better watch out, most of that isn't just water, it's human waste from the workers."

The other soldier looked at him in disgust.

"I hate this place more and more. It just never ends."

Sesshoumaru walked past his men and joined up with the Captain. After a brief

conversation, Sesshoumaru walked into the tent set up for him and left his soldiers to

retreat to their places.

The jeeps started to drive away with those that were left, the wounded and the dead

from the previous platoon that was there and from Sesshoumaru's. The Captain nodded

at the men as he walked by and then turned around, stared at the tent Sesshoumaru was

residing in, and then got on to the jeep.

'_Do what you must Lieutenant.'_

Sesshoumaru sat in front of a metal table, a piece of paper and a pen in front of him. His

chin, propped up by his hand as he stared at the blank piece of paper. After a while he

moved and grabbed the pen. And so, the words came out.

_My Dearest Kagome,_

_I was grateful upon receiving your letter, how I always enjoy them no matter _

_what news you bring. Bad or good, it's the fact that you wrote them with your _

_hand, to __know that your heart goes into my well being. That's all that matters to _

_me, is you, and __as you long for me, I long to see you again. Your letters bring me _

_hope in this dark place __where there is none. How much I long to hear your voice _

_again, how much I want it to __sooth my soul. How much I long to see your face _

_again, how much I want it to calm my __beating heart. And how much I long for your _

_touch my dear sweet Kagome, how much I __want it to stop my racing mind. I desire _

_so much, but at this moment I desire you. Can __one desire too much of a good _

_thing? _

_You, you are the only person that keeps me sane in such a time where the night t_

_alks and __the rain never stops. You are the change that came over the spirit of my _

_dreams. They are __the only thing I look forward to when the sky turns dark. Within _

_those dreams I can hold __you in my arms, I can touch your face with my own hand _

_and I can see your sweet smile __upon your beautiful face. It is in my dreams where I _

_want to stay, because I know in __reality when I wake up, you aren't there and I _

_desire even more for the day to come when __I will see you again, and you just aren't _

_a figment, you are real. To see you is to love __you, only you, and love forever. _

_Be good, Kagome, and be clever. Do good things, do not dream them, all day long. _

_And __so make life, death, and all other things for ever into one grand song. I _

_await __for your __next letter to keep my soul striving with your words, to know that I _

_will __one day hear __them from you._

_Your love,_

_Inuyasha_

a/n: so, so...didn't expect it huh? Well, prolly did since the title really gives away the story, that's why I hate the title . and I know...Sesshoumaru...total OOC, but he's supposed to be sum1 else, rite...there is a method to my madness, ok, trust me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

by: prisket .

disclaimer: don't own it, just my words that torture the characters that aren't mine

a/n: hope u enjoy

The early afternoon sun blazed in the clear blue skies. Kagome lay out on her lawn chair,

basking in the sun, wearing her pink flowered bikini and rose colored glasses. The

sounds of neighborhood children floated through the air along with music and the t.v.

news. She sighed as she closed her eyes and soaked up the sun. She was tired of it all.

She was tired from hearing about the war every waking hour. She was tired of the

protesters and all the crazy people flooding the roads and super markets. She was tired

from getting yelled at by people that knew her, all because Inuyasha was serving in the

army and fighting in this war. It sickened her to see the soldiers that came home

wounded and people hated them. It wasn't their choice. No, they had no choice, so why

be angry at them. She was tired just thinking about it. Especially about Inuyasha. She

wracked her brain over him every day and night. Worrying, whether he was dead or

alive, which in turn brought up nasty images of him lying some where bleeding to death,

either that or being tortured.

She sat up and covered her face. She didn't want to think about it, after everything that

happened to her she knew, she believed, that he wouldn't die, because in every dark

tunnel there's a light at the end. She was sure of it, things were going to turn out for the

good. It was the only thing that comforted her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome turned around and wiped the dampening tears away from her eyes as she saw

Rin running up to her with Sango.

"Kagome! The mail is here!"

The lively little girl jumped up and down as she reached Kagome's side. She took the

mail from the little girls fingers and thumbed through it, until she found it. Her heart

seemed to leap out of her chest when she saw the plentiful amount of stamps and

wrecked envelope. She took her glasses off and looked up at Sango, who in turn had a

wide smile on her face,

"And here you were worried."

It felt as if a weight was lifted off of her shoulders as she ran into the house, the screen

door slamming loudly shut after her, leaving the two females outside. Kagome sat down

at the faux wood table and opened up the letter with shaking fingers.

Sango felt a pull on her jeans, and she looked down at Rin,

"Is Kagome ok?"

Sango smiled, picked up Rin and spun around. The little girl giggled profusely, even after

Sango sat down on the grass with her.

"Of course she's ok. Just give her a little privacy before we go in there and ask her about

it, right?"

She poked the little girl and in turn got another giggle out of her and a returning poke.

Kagome heard the two laughing outside, but it seemed so distant. Tears silently fell onto

the paper that was clasped in her hands. Her heart felt like it had melted and her mind

was foggy as she re-read the words on the paper. The only thing that drew her out of her

reverie was Sango's hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome, are you alright? Did something bad happen?"

Kagome smiled wistfully,

"No. Nothing bad at all."

Sango withdrew her hand and sat down across from Kagome,

"Then why are you crying?"

Kagome lifted her hand up to her face and brushed away the tears,

"I didn't even realize I was. It's just...this letter. Inuyasha has never said such things to

me before."

Sango snatched the letter out of her hands and started to read it. Instantly her hand went

to her

mouth as her eyes reach each word. Rin came bursting through the door,

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Kagome laughed as the little girl flew past them, she then looked back at Sango, who

had a

shocked look on her face,

"I wish Miroku would write to me like that. Not that I'm complaining, he says a fair good

deal of sweet things, but nothing like this."

Kagome grabbed the letter from her hands and waved it in the air,

"Inuyasha has never said anything like this to me before! I was always lucky to even

GET a letter from him in the first place."

Sango laughed,

"Well, I guess he really misses you."

A blush ran across Kagome's face,

"I guess so. I kind of like it. The only time he would ever say such things to me was to

get me to do things, hence why I married him. I knew he had it in him, but to be this

passionate. I don't know, I guess you are right, seeing as how crazy it is out there, I

shouldn't be shocked. But still, for some reason I am."

"Kagome..."

She turned her face to her friends,

"Kagome...don't even think about it! Just be happy that he's writing such beautiful words

to you!"

Kagome laughed,

"Fine, I won't worry about it, I'll just accept it. And enjoy it. Well, I know for sure that

when he gets home I have to do something extra special for him."

Rin came running back into the room and Kagome grabbed her, placing the little girl on

top of her lap she tickled her and Rin went into a fit of giggles.

"What did Uncle Inuyasha write, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled,

"Very, very sweet things that made me very happy."

Rin giggled,

"That's good. Sesshoumaru says that Uncle is a bastard, does that mean he is sweet?"

Both women looked at her in shock and then started an uproar of laughter, to which the

little girl looked strangely at the two of them. Kagome looked down at her and calmed

down her laughed,

"No, that's not really the meaning of it. It's not a word that children should say, it's more

for grown ups, ok, Rin?"

Rin nodded but still had a confused look on her face,

"What does it mean?"

Both women looked at each other for an answer, then they heard the door slam shut and

laughter, Sango quickly took this opportunity to change the subject,

"It looks like Kohaku and Shippou are back from messing around with the other kids."

Kagome let Rin get off her lap,

"Go on and go play with them outside, ok?"

Rin nodded and ran into the other room, her previous question forgotten on a whim.

They heard voices and the front door slammed again.

Kagome sighed and ran her hands through her hair,

"I swear, she asks me something else about Inuyasha from Sesshoumaru's wide

vocabulary and I'll scream. That man never takes time off when tearing Inuyasha apart."

Sango shrugged,

"That's just the way he is. No matter how horrible and arrogant."

Kagome shook her head,

"If only he can see that Inuyasha isn't the person he makes him out to be. I don't care if

he's only his half brother and that's the root of the problem, Sesshoumaru should just get

over it. I mean, if he took Rin in then that means he has a heart."

"He doesn't have a heart to Inuyasha though, Kagome. And I don't think that will

change, no matter what. I think the fact that there is half of Inuyasha's blood that isn't the

same as Sesshoumaru's will always make them dislike each other."

Kagome let out a slight laugh,

"Well, for sharing the other half they sure aren't anything a like,"

She picked up the letter and looked at it,

"I'd like to see Sesshoumaru write something this beautiful. For someone as cold as him,

I don't think he would have it in him."

a/n: okie...so this chap, a lil short...I can't write that much lately due to school starting and rushing myself to get my sesshoumaru costume done...I have little less than a month left! I'm goin even more crazier than when I first started workin on it...note to the wise, don't cosplay as Fluffy...if you do, don't be a perfectionist then...I'm a fool for hand stitching the red - it's so damn difficult . okie...sorry...my anger is getting the better of me...oh yah...that and I have my job and community service to do...so I'm gonna get really really busy, sorry ahead of time if there's a long delay ;;


	4. Chapter 4

Love Letters From You

Chapter 4

by:Prisket

a/n: inuyasha characters do not belong to me, 4 quotes in sesshoumaru's letter do not belong to me, everything else...does

The day was somber as the rain flooded the lands. All the soldiers sat around reading or

writing their loved ones letters. A small murmur amongst them. Their spirits had been

washed away even more, like the rain that clung to their skin and soaked them to the

bone. The had attacked the Vietcong a few days before hand, and the out come was

tragic. They ended up losing more men then they had killed. The Vietcong knew their

attack was coming, the damn bastard's that hide in the shadows knew they were going

to be there to kill them. Shots had rung out, explosions had taken half of the men out,

blood mingled with the rain, and their bodies not even whole any more lying there, slowly

getting sucked into the water, into those dark depths that would claim them. One by one

they were falling wounded or dead. The rain soon became a blinding blanket over them,

everyone was the enemy, that's when they knew they had to move out, to save their lives

from the unseen. It was the worst fight they had been through so far, the most

unexpected, the most horrendous. Their platoon was slowly vanishing before them, but

yet they still marched on through soaked barren lands that pulled you in, not just

physically, but pulled your soul in too. They all wished for their lives back, but they all

knew they wouldn't get them. Even if they survived, they would never have their lives

back to what they once were, they were all going to die here. The smell of it consumed

them all, the fear, the wait, the paranoia. They weren't men anymore, no matter how

hard they believed it, they were all children lost in the dark.

"Lieutenant."

Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his reverie as he heard the soft voice in front of him and

was shocked to see it was Jones. So even the man with an eternal adrenaline high lost his

edge.

"What is it, Jones?"

The man walked up closer to Sesshoumaru and pulled out an envelope from the pocket

of his jacket,

"This, Sir. It's a letter to Inuyasha. From Kagome."

His eyes were cast down towards the ground as he held the letter out in front of

Sesshoumaru. He took the letter from Jones' hand and he turned to walk away, before

he had the chance to leave Sesshoumaru made him stop,

"Any letters that come in for Inuyasha, if I do not get to them before you, please give

them to me. I don't want you telling any one of this, Jones, that is an order. Do you

understand?"

Jones turned around and saluted weakly,

"Yes, Sir."

His arm limply fell to his side and he walked out of the tent. Sesshoumaru sat back, the

poor fool probably didn't even notice considering the state he was in, letters still coming

for a dead man would have been something easily pointed out, that is, if you weren't

delusional. Deep down, Jones knew, but it was something that didn't concern him at the

moment, and Sesshoumaru was thankful for at least that, even though it was a wretched

price to pay. To lose one's self in this place was a considered a weakness to

Sesshoumaru, it made him disrespect his men even more. He understood where they

were coming from, but it was not something to grieve about, this was war, even he

himself had points where insanity had gotten the better of him, but at least he had the

strength to not let it get him down. Still, but still, he was losing his grip, losing so many

men that night, he should have seen it coming. So maybe, was he believed was just talk,

at some point, he, Sesshoumaru, will lose himself. He shook his head to rid such anserine

thoughts, and looked at the soggy letter grasped in his hand. He smoothed it out and

started to open it, it came apart easily, the rain making the envelope and letter soft, the

whole thing lay like a cloth upon his hands when he had finally taken it out of the

envelope, hoping not to tear it. He was relieved that the foolish woman used pencil this

time instead of ink, for it would not have been readable at all, even though the written

words were light and barely seen, he could still make it out. It's not like he gave two shits

in the first place if he could read it or not, but deep down, something would have

bothered him if he couldn't. He strained his eyes to read what she had said.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_The only thing I can think of after reading that letter is, wow. I haven't heard such _

_things from you in ages, it makes me worry a little, are you feeling well? I _

_understand that it's hard out there, as much as the sanity is deteriorating there, it _

_is doing the same here. A few soldiers had returned home the other day, they had _

_been wounded, and they were screamed at. People were actually throwing things _

_at them! It's disgusting, Inuyasha, I an even sorry to say I had gotten involved at _

_one point. I must say, even more people dislike me now for supporting the soldiers _

_than they did when you went to war._

_I know, you must be laughing at such brash actions and know that things will _

_never change with me no matter what. I couldn't help myself though, I have three _

_people close to me that are in this war, and when their spirit is treated so _

_shamefully it isn't something I will stand by and watch forever. Might I add also, _

_all of us ladies were fighting for our men, please do not tell your brother for I do _

_not want yet another fight on my hands. _

Oh, Inuyasha, if you were only here you would understand. It's hard getting by

each day, we have our own war raging here. People who have been protesting, a

few have even died so far. I once in the beginning believed that joining them would

prove something. The only thing it proves is how we have lost our sanity, how

much we have lost ourselves. I know how horrid it must be over there, I see how it

is on the news. The atrocities that you and so many others must be going through,

I've seen what the villages and towns look like after battle, I can only imagine the

nightmares you endure, but I can share the pain when you have the feeling of

losing your mind. But it is just like you said in your last letter, as to where I keep

you sane my sweet Inuyasha, you do the same for me.

I must tend to making dinner, Rin wants macaroni and cheese with hot dogs yet

again. She wants me to say hello to Sesshoumaru for her, she asked if you would

give him a kiss and a hug along with that, but I wouldn't believe between either of

you it would be acceptable. There is one thing though to go along with Rin's

greeting, would you please tell your brother for me, thank you. If I didn't have Rin

around, I believe I would be miserable, she has been keeping me on my toes, and

she has given me that little ray of sunshine I need. Oh, but my dearest, I wish to

bathe in the warmth of your sunlight once again. For a little ray is teasing. I need

you, Inuyasha. I await for the day when my bed will not be empty like my heart,

and my nights will not be lonely like my soul. I await for you to return. I hope you

respond soon, I get so much joy receiving your letters, especially if you keep

writing them like the last one. As you can probably tell, I tried such an angle

myself, I believe I might have failed miserably for it is not my style. Now it is time

to wrap up this letter because everyone is home now. We all wish you guys luck,

and I especially wish you luck, Inuyasha.

_Love you always,_

_Kagome_

_P.S. I'm sorry, but for some reason, I was happy about your last letter, but upset _

_too. You had not mentioned of the matters in the previous letters I wrote, maybe _

_you might not have gotten them. I'm sorry for bringing it up. Don't worry, the only _

_thing I want on your mind when you think about me is that I love you. That's all _

_my dear. I love you._

Sesshoumaru still held the letter in his hands after he was done. Slightly annoyed, the

letter started to get wrinkles in his grasp as it started to tighten. He cursed her again for

being stupid, but yet, she had some strength in her. She argued for their sake, putting Rin

into the whole thing was what pissed him off, but still, she wasn't going to take shit from

any one any more. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea Rin was with her, Kagome giving

her strength and courage, but again, the woman was an idiot and didn't think things

through rationally which could have gotten them hurt. Then there was something else that

weighed over the anger, something inside of him that made him question. Was he,

Sesshoumaru, one of those that woman said she cared about? She might have been nice

just to say such a thing, but yet, she was thanking him for letting her be in charge of Rin.

He got up, cleared his throat and his mind at the same time and tossed the letter onto the

cot, preposterous. He spat at the idea, and yet it still lingered. He stared at the letter as it

innocently sat there against the dark green fabric. It was only a damn letter, nothing

more, but why was is so threatening to him? It was if it were mocking him and his whole

being. He turned around, his back towards it. He'd be damned if her wrote another one

to her. A few minutes later he found himself sitting down and responding to her, writing

down false words on a piece of paper to a woman that he portrayed a false love to as a

false person.

_My dearest sweetheart, _

_To calm your mind about the letters, it is true I have gotten all that you have sent, _

_but there is a reason as to why I do not respond in the manor to which you expect. _

_Your heart is in pain, and to ease the ache that you have to endure, I myself wish to _

_not bring up such circumstances which would make you feel worse. It hurts me to _

_know that you must put up a facade every day, just like myself, and I want to drop _

_that barrier of depression by writing in such a way that makes you comforted. I _

_want to make you happy mentally if I cannot do it physically. I dare not bombard _

_you with the horrors of this war and the trauma, but much rather, what gets me _

_through it all. You. I wish to make you feel like you are with me during this time _

_instead of miles away. I want to make you feel special by knowing you are the _

_reason I live. I want you to feel like my wife. That no matter what leaps and _

_bounds may keep us apart, we will always be together, two souls with but a single _

_thought, two hearts that beat as one._

My love, the letters I write to you, for you, are of thoughts that breathe, and words

that burn.I never want a moment to go by where the light would be taken off of

your gracious beauty, like that you are a rare flower, not to be blanketed by the

darkness but let your delicate petals and color shine amongst the soft rays. My

dear sweet Kagome, if I were there by your side I would grant your every wish. You

wouldn't feel lonely, you wouldn't be lost, but for now my letters to you will be in

my place. These letters are my love, these words are my voice, and these emotions

are my touch. All you need to do is close your eyes to see me, though lost to sight,

to memory my dear I will remain. Through our dreams our desires come true. Like

a dog in mine I hunt for you. I crave to ravish you, mind, body and soul when I find

you. In my dreams grace is all in your steps, heaven in your eyes, in every gesture

dignity and love. I will praise the day when I see it for my own eyes, open, and

gazing upon you once again.

In a whisper of your name it is eternally stitched into my heart. In a thought of

your face it is permanently burned into my mind. In the sweet song of your words

they are etched into my soul until the ends of time. You are my very being,

Kagome, you make my will to fight, for you, for my life, for us. In your heart you

may have your doubts, about the war, about the fighting, about the survival. But

my angel, doubt the stars are fire; doubt that the sun does move; doubt truth to be

a liar; but never doubt that I love you. With that, this letter must come to its end.

To leave with one more parting note, your words are like the food of love, no

matter what they may be, no matter how you may write them, please write on.

_Yours forever truly,_

_Inuyasha_

And so, he was damned.

a/n: ok, I want to thank all of those, even though I had already, except for a couple I have yet to do so, for wishing me to write on, I really didn't expect such a fuss over it, but I do thank you all so very much for understanding and for urging me to continue, which as you can see...I have. I guess I kindda had a little fit over it, considering as I've told many of you, originality is a must with me especially since there is so little of it now a days, everything is beaten to a pulp...and I felt bad that some one already had the idea...and kind of disappointed at the same time, but ya know what...shit happens...that's it...so I wrote. Now, the rating will change since I'm going to take a turn in this story that wasn't originally planned, I've thrown the old one out the window, so it's going to get more dark and violent and depressing...there goes that good thing about pg13...I guess I can never write a story w/out it being R...of course, it's just going to be a safe rating, a just in case thing, my ideas of pg13 are completely different from everyone else...newayz, I'm sorry if ppl thought that I wasn't going to continue, but surprise surprise...I hope you like this chapter...it took me a day to write sesshoumaru's letter...and after I was done with it and typed it out it made me cry...reality sux, I don't know of one single guy that could write something like that - oh well, make do I guess...thank you all again! And especially to Lavender Valentine was very nice and understanding about the whole issue


	5. Chapter 5

Love Letters From You

Chapter 5

by: Prisket

disclaimer: you've heard it before, the Inuyasha characters do not belong to me, and I think...maybe 3 quotes in Sesshoumaru's letter don't belong to me...and a few other things in the letters belong to my better half

a/n that thingie...the bar...change in letters, first is Kagome then the then Sesshoumaru...a.k.a Inuyasha...just in case any one got confuzed...

_My Dearest Inuyasha,_

_Yet again, your letter stole my heart. Is it me, or are you becoming more and more _

_romantic? If so, it is a little strange, considering the situation you are in, or maybe _

_not. Don't __misunderstand, continue please, I much rather enjoy tears of happiness _

_from the letters I receive __than tears of sadness from no letter at all. Besides that, I _

_guess you are right, I'd much rather __hear your beautiful words than bring up such _

_depressing matters that are in the past, it isn't __needed during a time like this. I _

_wish to do the same for you, say things that comfort you, so that __is what I will do _

_for each letter now on, even though my poetical side of me isn't great, I'll throw __in _

_a few good thoughts. _

_By the way, shame on you, you tease me horribly, Inuyasha. I refer to what you _

_said __about making me happy mentally if you cannot do it physically. As much as I _

_enjoy the mental __happiness of it all, how I long so much for the physical part of it. _

_Anything physical! How I miss __you so much! I don't know how many times I have _

_to say it. There is something that scares me __though. What scares me is that I'm _

_starting to forget, to forget what it is all like. To forget your __warm touch, to forget _

_your beautiful deep amber eyes that I fell in love with, to forget your dark __silky _

_hair that I used to run my fingers through. The worst is forgetting your embrace, _

_your kiss, __your voice, they're becoming just a memory and I hate it. All I have are _

_just pictures that litter __my night stand along with the letters that look like they _

_went through hell and back. It just isn't __enough though, I need you. For as much _

_company I have here at home, I still feel alone. I hate __this so much, I hate this _

_pointless war and what it has done to so many others and what it has __done to us. _

_It's unfair, and if anything were to happen to you my dear, I would die. My heart _

_would surely break in two. If you really want to know the truth, I felt it once _

_before, and was __worried, but your letter reassured me that you were well and _

_slowly that broken feeling is __mending with each word you write. _

_Another truth, I still have a feeling, that I really can't explain, but for that last two _

_letters __you sent, I had to get used to. I'm probably not making any sense, but I had _

_to read them over __and over to find you. So you are probably laughing right now at _

_me, seeing how foolish I am, __thinking it wasn't you for a moment that wrote those _

_words to me, but I figured who else would? __In truth, I can only see you my love, for _

_no one else could fake such beauty and truth that you __hold in your heart for me. _

_Listen to me, going on and on about this whole letter thing, I'm sorry, __but you can _

_tell how important they are to me. I'll change the subject._

_Miroku wrote Sango, he seems to be doing well, I still think that it's unfair the both _

_of __you were assigned to different platoons, hopefully your paths will cross some _

_day, and sorry if __he accuses you of making his job harder since Sango asked why _

_his letters weren't as romantic __as yours. It's not that his aren't, they're just the _

_wrong type of romantic, that shouldn't really be __read by anyone else but herself, _

_but unfortunately Rin got a hold of it and was reading it to the __boys. Whatever you _

_do DON'T tell your brother, lord knows what will happen. I must admit __though, _

_the three of those kids had a great time, laughing and mocking and now Sango is _

_embarrassed as ever. Not only that, Shippou, Souta, Rin, Sango and myself had a _

_great heart to__heart group conversation on the teachings of such inappropriate _

_things said and suggested in __the letter. It was actually enjoyable, Sango and I have _

_never seen such confused, disgusted, sick __looking faces in our lives when we _

_explained. Also, I don't think I've been asked so many __questions about my personal _

_love life before, Sango either. Don't worry, I told them they had to __be older to hear _

_those stories, so that will spare us for a couple good years. As for your brother _

_though, Rin wants to ask him a lot, that I know I couldn't answer for and _

_personally, didn't want __to. I really should end this letter soon, my hand is getting a _

_little cramped and my eyes are __heavy. I'm laying in bed writing to you so when I _

_finish this I'll get it ready to mail and put it on __my night stand, think of you, and _

_you'll be in my dreams. I hope it works like it does when I read __your letters, _

_because like you, it's the only time we really can see each other, like you, I do look _

_forward to my dreams._

_Love dearly,_

_Kagome_

_

* * *

_

_My Darling Kagome,_

_I am glad my letters have found you well. As to respond to your questions, _

_becoming more and more romantic, this is what your own words do to me and I _

_believe you __deserve every last string of romance that has my heart tied up in your _

_love. It is what keeps me __alive in this putrid hell hole, which may clear up your _

_confusions. I wish not to have you ponder __each letter with haziness or doubt, but _

_with the stretch of your mind to see me truthfully reach __out to you. I must make my _

_words grace your soul for it is the one thing I am most grateful for.__Knowing you _

_are well, knowing you have not fallen from beauty, knowing that the flame that _

_burns within you for me is eternal. These, upon many reasons, are to which I write _

_in such a __romantic way, for it is what keeps me going and I must celebrate such _

_knowledge in some __manor, why not share it with you? For you are the giver of this _

_which comforts my mind and this __is my thank you._

_As to comforting me through words of poetry that flow from your own hand, _

_anything __you write to me has and will be such. Beautiful words are all within your _

_letters, because it is __from your heart, soul and mind they come from. No matter _

_what you write, it comforts me, you __need not be Shakespear to win my heart with _

_your words, for the truth in your words are a sonnet that captures it truly enough. _

_So do not feel weary of such matters, it is the last thing I want you to fuss over, for _

_I wish you not to fuss over anything while my letters flood over you and drown _

_your depression. _

_I only wish the best for you, my Kagome, and try my best in order to do so. I might _

_have __to try a little harder though, considering I tease you with my words in some _

_way. For what you __feel, it is equal with what aches within me. The torment of the _

_warmth of your skin I wish to __feel, the sound of your voice to fall upon my ears in a _

_passionate whisper, the touch of your __fingertips within my hair once more, and the _

_depths of your azure eyes that I long to float in. In __truth, if all you are is teased, _

_well I am tortured as I long for the day that will be sweet kisses __and warm bodies. _

_Like our shadows, our wishes lengthen as our sun declines. All we have now __are _

_our memories to keep us sane, our letters to keep us happy, our pictures to keep us _

_wanting. __Even though our sight is waning, the feeling stays alive, that feeling _

_amongst our depths that __binds us together, that feeling that blankets us when we _

_read each others words, that feeling of __love. That feeling is never forgotten even if _

_so many things are._

_What this war has done to us may be unfair, but it makes us stronger in our fight. _

_For __now, in the midst of life we are in death, but the day will come where that will _

_change as long as __we stay strong. Do not wilt on me, Kagome, for I wish for you to _

_stay like a red, red rose, that's __newly sprung in June. You are my most prized _

_possession above all that I hold and if your petals __fall so will my soul, but for now I _

_am your sunshine to keep you healthy, my love to quench your __thirst, for I do not _

_want you to be damaged within the societies poisonous air. This war is a __nightmare _

_and the dreams that we dream are our reality, for our love not looks with the eye, _

_but __with the mind. _

_The night is late and this letter must come to an end, an early day tomorrow, _

_trekking __into the soggy grasses of this wasteland doesn't bother me as long as I _

_recall my dreams of you. __Try to remember, my dear, that my love for you reaches _

_beyond the stars and will never dim, __even if I may, my spirit eternally belongs to _

_you my love._

_  
Your Dearest,_

_Sesshoumaru_

He suddenly noticed his mistake and scribbled out the name. Smudging it with water

from his canteen, making it a liquid black blur on the paper, he wrote 'Inuyasha' poorly

over the wet paper. Why would he have done such a thing?

a/n: yay! My god the woman has actually come out with a 5th chapter...this is a shock actually ;;...I didn't have a drive the past couple of months, until I came stumbling across a muse and now, I'm close to living out this story...close...a lot of the sweet words were contributed by him and a lot by what I'm feeling after having to be separated from him cries ok...newayz...there was my mode of inspiration and motivation I hope everyone enjoyed...and I do wonder...what is going on with our cute lil fluffy chan? Hmmm? Besides that...the next couple of chapters if I haven't mentioned it b4, are just going to be letters...I didn't even expect to add on the extra bit in the end...I actually did that by accident when writing out the letters so I thought I'd add it in as his mistake too, that's it I guess...oh, btw...I'm in working progress of another Sess/Kag story...and it's taking a while...but it's actually 3/4 done with...unlike this story which is 1/4 done with - gomen! ;; I'll try to get my ass moving.


End file.
